kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Zuihou
Quotes Hourly Notifications Kai Ni }}| }||||||}} |} Seasonal Quotes |NewYear2015_Note = Same as New Year 2016 |SecondAnniversary2015 = 提督、今日は素敵な一日ですね。そんな日に一緒に卵焼き食べられて、良かったです！ |SecondAnniversary2015_EN = Admiral, today is a special day! On such a day and to be eating rolled egg together with you, I'm so happy! |SecondAnniversary2015_Clip = |SecondAnniversary2015_Note = |Fall2015 = 提督、秋ですね。卵焼きもいいけど、焼き芋もいいですよね。焼き芋、焼いちゃう？ |Fall2015_EN = Admiral, it's autumn. Rolled eggs are nice, but baked sweet potatoes are good too, aren't they? Should I make some baked sweet potatoes? |Fall2015_Clip = |Fall2015_Note = |Fall2015_2 = お弁当、食べる？ |Fall2015_2_EN = Wanna eat bento? |Fall2015_2_Clip = |Fall2015_2_Note = As Kai (Equipment 3) |Christmas2015 = クリスマスですね。私もクリスマスっぽい卵焼き焼いてみたな！どう？ |Christmas2015_EN = It's Christmas, isn't it? I tried to make Christmas-y tamagoyaki! How is it? |Christmas2015_Clip = |Christmas2015_Note = From Christmas 2014 |EndofYear2015 = 提督、あっという間に今年も年末です。一緒に大掃除、頑張りましょ。私、ほうき持ってきますね。 |EndofYear2015_EN = Admiral, in a blink of an eye, it's already the year end. Let's do our best with the spring cleaning. I'll go grab the brooms. |EndofYear2015_Clip = |EndofYear2015_Note = |Setsubun2016 = 節分の季節ですね。一応、豆も炒っておきました。提督用の卵焼きも、万全です！ |Setsubun2016_EN = It's the season for Setsubun. I've already roasted the beans. The grilled egg for the Admiral is also perfect! |Setsubun2016_Clip = |Setsubun2016_Note = From Setsubun 2015 |Valentine2016 = 提督、私が本気で作ったチョコレート…食べる？ |Valentine2016_Clip = |Valentine2016_EN = Admiral, I was serious in preparing this chocolate. Won't you eat it? |WhiteDay2016 = え？提督これ、私に？チョコレートのお返しですか？ありがとうございます！ |WhiteDay2016_EN = Eh? Admiral, this, is for me? A return gift for the chocolate? Thank you very much! |WhiteDay2016_Clip = |WhiteDay2016_Note = |ThirdAnniversary2016 = 提督、三周年です三周年！記念の卵焼き張り切ってたくさん作りますね！えへへ！ |ThirdAnniversary2016_EN = Admiral, it's our third anniversary! Third, I say! I'll do my best in making the best tamagoyaki for this commemoration! Ehehe! |ThirdAnniversary2016_Clip = |ThirdAnniversary2016_Note = |RainySeason2016 = 雨の日が多い。梅雨の季節ですね。雨の日の鎮守府も、静かでいいですね。えへへ。 |RainySeason2016_EN = It's been raining almost everyday. It's the rain season. Rainy day at the homeport sure is serene. Ehehe. |RainySeason2016_Clip = |RainySeason2016_Note = }} Character Appearance * Zuihou wears a white kimono top with sleeves visibly attached over a red one. The sleeves' brims are lattice trimming. For a bottom, she wears red pleated shorts. Like most of the archer carriers, she wears a muneate over her clothing. * She has long light brown hair with a high ponytail. She wears a red-striped white hachimaki that also secures her hair. She wields a bow patterned like her hachimaki and arrows with planes attached to them. Upgrade * Similarly to Zuikaku, her clothes changes color after her remodel. Her clothes become green and her muneate gains a geometric camouflage pattern. Personality * She tends to fawn to the commander with a sweet ring. The way she interacts with the commander tends to sound like a loving daughter happily conversing with her caring father. After marriage, she acts like a caring and loving housewife towards the admiral. For unknown reasons, she loves to cook tamagoyaki. Notes *Zuihou Kai Ni B gains the following abilities upon remodel: **Long Combat range and is the first light carrier to have more than medium range. **Obtains ASW stats and is able to OASW Attack. ***Must have at least 65+ stats to use OASW Attack. ***Must have a Torpedo Bomber, Anti-submarine Patrol Aircraft, or Autogyro with at least 7+ stats to use OASW Attack. ** Can equip the Type 0 Passive Sonar, though otherwise she cannot equip most other SONARs or Depth Charges. **Able to join Transport Combined Fleet Trivia *Her name translates to "auspicious phoenix", as does Shouhou's. *The camo pattern on her remodel's clothing refer to the actual flight deck camouflage pattern used during Battle of Leyte Gulf, the same pattern was used on Zuikaku, Chitose, and Chiyoda. *She originally was laid down as the submarine tender / fleet oiler "Takasaki", she was renamed and converted while under construction into an aircraft carrier by the 2nd Naval Armaments Supplement Programme with Shouhou. *Sunk by air attack during the Battle of Cape Engaño, 25 October 1944. Category:Light Carriers